Silence in Black and White
by Casteline
Summary: Draco gains an understanding. Slashyesque. HPDM


_I own nothing. Blah blah blah._

_I've done a teensy bit of editing, spelling and grammatical errors, but none of the content has changed._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Silence in Black and White**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asks, seeing the other man standing on the ledge.

"What does it look like?" is his only response.

"It looks like your trying to kill yourself."

"Then that's what I'm doing."

It was strange. You'd think that he would have shown some sign of fear. He was an inch from falling off the Astronomy tower for Merlin's sake.

But no. He wasn't afraid. He was... it sound strange, but he was...

Happy.

"And I feel compelled to ask why," the blonde says.

"Why not?" he smiles.

"Are you insane?"

"It's possible."

"Why are you so happy about this? Why aren't you afraid?"

He looked back at the boy he had hated for seven years.

"Because there's nothing to be afraid of," he says, lowering himself into a sitting position on the ledge.. For a moment, the other feared her would fall. "There's nothing to be afraid of," he said again, sensing his fear.

"Aside from the whole dying thing," he replied.

"Why do you care so much?" the boy on the ledge suddenly asked.

He had no response to this.

"Death is but the next great adventure," Harry quoted Dumbledore. "I guess, in a way, I have nothing to fear."

"And what if this great adventure turns out to be nothing. Just eternal darkness?"

"Then I guess that's my adventure. I think I deserve a little downtime. I killed Voldemort, that was pretty scary. I guess after that, I don't have much left to fear."

Both were silent for a moment.

"Come sit with me for a while?" He asks, patting the ledge.

"While you contemplate your suicide?" Draco replied, somewhat sarcastic. He sat down anyway.

The two enemies sat in comfortable silence for quite a while. The suddenly, curiosity got the better of him.

"I have to ask," he said. "Why are you doing this. And a straight answer would be nice."

"I have nothing left here," he replies honestly.

"Nothing left? Are you kidding? You have friends, family, you have everything left to live for."

"Family? The closest thing I had to family was Sirius. He's a bit preoccupied, being dead, incase you hadn't noticed. As for friends, they don't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever wanted something so bad, that it ate you away from the inside?"

"Yes," he replied, not needing to think.

"That's what they don't understand. I've never really needed much. There are only four things I ever really wanted. I wanted this bloody war to end. I've lost so much. But I didn't want revenge. I just wanted to keep everyone else safe. And I wanted someone who would understand me."

"You said four?" Draco urged.

"It doesn't matter. None of my wishes will ever come true."

"But the war is over."

"No, Draco, its not." The use of his first name was strange. "I may have killed Voldemort, but there will always be another. There will always be one pureblood who thinks he is better than everyone else. And when there is one person to lead, hundreds will follow."

Draco nodded, finally understanding.

"What about that last wish?"

"I told you it doesn't matter."

"What if it does? What if there's still time? Why do you have to give up so easily when there might still be time?"

"There's not," Harry said, smiling out toward the lake.

"There's always time."

"Why do you suddenly care about my life so much?"

"It doesn't matter," he answered after a moment.

"Exactly."

More silence passed. Both men found strange comfort in each others company.

"So," Draco began after a while. "Are you still planning on going through with this?"

Harry thought for a moment. Then nodded. "Yes."

"Don't."

Harry ignored him.

"You really want to know what that last wish was?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

"I think I will," he said, then was silent again.

A few moments later, he continued. "Someone should know."

He paused, and turned to his enemy. He took the boys face in one hand and kissed him.

After what felt like eternity, he pulled away.

"That was my last wish."

And then he was gone.

* * *

_Let me know what you think._

_Ella_


End file.
